


More than mind control

by Blosom2063



Series: Bad things Happen (Legend of the Pure Hearts) [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: After being separated from her family, Rhion is reunited only to be met with a mysterious attacker
Series: Bad things Happen (Legend of the Pure Hearts) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868410
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	More than mind control

Fandoms: Sonic, Undertale, Kingdom Hearts  
Characters: Rhion (Oc), Unknown, Sonic, Knuckles, Asriel  
Warnings: None

Rhion ran through the forest looking for her friends. After being separated for so long, she felt she was close to them. That is until she found her little brother on the ground, fainted. She gasped and ran over, holding Asriel tightly.

“Azzy! Azzy wake up please!” She begged, shaking him gently. He groaned softly, but did not awaken. She gasped seeing blood begin to seep through his clothing. “No no no wake up, wake up!” Tears began to spill but she didn’t care, at least until she heard calling.

“RHION!” Sonic screamed out, running towards her. Knuckles was right behind them, smiling brightly.   
“Oh thank Reshiram you’re okay!” Knuckles said before freezing seeing Asriel. “What the hell happened to him?” She shook her head, before hearing laughter.

The three of them got in a defensive stance as someone came out of a portal. They could just make out a mouth but besides that, their face was cloaked by a hood on their long black jacket. Rhion could have sworn she saw that somewhere but she couldn’t remember.

“Who the hell are you?! What the hell did you do to Asriel?!” Sonic shouted at them. They chuckled deeply, shaking their head.  
“I did nothing to the little goat,” He spoke, softly and calmly, placing their hands behind their back. “They on the other hand did.” He juestered over to several shadow creatures forming around them.

“Heartless!” Rhion shouted before pausing. “How did I…” She shook her head and charged with her brothers as the Heartless pounced. The man watched with interest as they never let a single one touch Asriel.

“Well done!” He said clapping. They all glared over at him as he smiled under his jacket. “I knew you heroes could do well to protect your friend.” They stepped closer, outsteaching their hand. “I wonder how far your friendship will stretch.” In his hand, a black and blue blade formed, with a clock design on its blade.

“A keyblade?!” Sonic asked.   
“I thought Rose was the last one!” Knuckles said.

“She said master, not last keyblade wielder, there’s a difference,” Rhion said before pausing. “How did I…” The man chuckled once more.

“You are beginning to unlock HER powers, this is very good.” He smiled before thrusting his blade forward, creating a beam of darkness that hit Rhion’s heart. “Let’s speed it up shall we!”

Rhion fell forward, gripping her head. ‘Wh...what did he do to me? I-I can’t see...Sonic? Knuckles? Asriel? What’s happening?”

Sonic growled at the man as he saw her sister faint. “You’ll pay for that!” He shouted, speeding forward and kicking him back.  
“What did you do to her?!” Knuckles roared out as he flew back against a tree. He laughed coldly looking up at them.

“I’m doing her a favor. Her powers are now unlocked, and so are they...let’s see if she can handle it shall we?” Rhion stood up, eyes shut. She opened them, but she was not normal. Her green eyes were now blue, filled with malice and hatred.

“You!” She shouted, but it wasn’t her voice, rather two unknown voices speaking in unison, one female, another male. She held her hands out and summoned two Keyblades of her own. A silver and blue one, while the other appeared to have a handle made of bones and a blade looking like water.

The man smiled, chuckling. “Have fun with them. They don’t seem to be in control of her all that well.” With that he backed into a dark portal, leaving the boys and Rhion alone. She tisked before holding out her hand, summoning a skull blaster, charging it up at them.

Knuckles and Sonic dodged out of the way, before nodding at each other and hesitantly attacking their possessed sister and friend.

**Author's Note:**

> And now we get the appearance of Rhion's true powers and the Mysterious Man, who is part of a fandom. If you pay attention you might guess who


End file.
